Pilih Memelihara, atau Merawat?
by ajpblank
Summary: Sakura yang digoda Ino, mencomblanginya dengan teman masa kecilnya sendiri. mana ampuh? Sasori, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang jika disatukan dalam ruangan. Ukh, R.I.P yang namanya hening. satu hal lagi, Sakura tidak cemburu! iya kali cemburunya tidak elit sama sekali? (one shot!)


Assalamu'alaikum!

NarutoMasashi Kishimoto

Chara: Sakura, Sasori, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara (nongol bentar) wkwk~

Selamat membaca :))

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emeraldnya berkelip kaget karena sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menghalangi pandangannya. Ia menatap tajam sang empu pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Kau menggangguku, Pig!" tukas Sakura kepada teman seangkatannya. Ino malah tertawa, dan duduk di seberangnya.

Namun bukannya langsung menjawab, temannya itu malah sibuk memakan big burger yang mereka pesan tadi. Oke Sakura semakin marah, ia merasa terkena kacang level pedas.

"Ino, kau tambah gendut!" ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk pipi Ino. Sedang memancing.

Biasanya jika memakai cara ini, Ino akan langsung tidak terima dan—

"—Bodo amat," jawab Ino santai, lalu melanjutkan makannya, pipinya sampai membesar lucu. Sakura yang melihatnya melongo. Ia berpikir, apa yang di depannya ini bukan Ino? Jangan-jangan Ino punya kembaran. Seperti tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura, Ino mendengus. "Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, pink! Aku sudah suntuk selama seminggu ini harus diet, biarkan aku bernafas barang semenit dengan memakan apa yang aku mau! Capek tahu sebagai fanatik badan sexy!"

Sakura tertawa mendengar curhatan sahabat centilnya ini. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino yang membuat teman blondenya itu mengeluarkan suara, Chu Chu.

"Makanya jangan menyiksa diri sendiri! Kau kan bisa puasa, lebih sehat, dan bermanfaat. Dari pada itu, awas jika kau berani-beraninya memakai cara pisau bedah untuk tampil sexy," ucap Sakura dengan penekan diakhir kalimat.

"Ya aku mengerti, pink!" Ino memutar mata bosan. "Omong-omong, kita jadi kerja kelompok?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat. Ino mendengus.

"Aah, aku sangat malas. Ingin tiduran saja. Tidak mau mengerjakan tugas," Ino mulai kambuh dengan rengekan menjijikkan yang dikeluarkannya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis menatap temannya yang ogah-ogahan memakan burger setelah berucap demikian. Ia juga memakan kentang yang sebelumnya telah ia oles dengan cream keju. Itulah yang tadi bersemayam di otaknya. Tentang kerja kelompok. Dirumah Sasori. Sakura menggembungkan pipi, mengingat bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu selama beberapa bulan ini merawat dua ekor kucing yang katanya diberi oleh saudara jauh. Sasori penyayang kucing, namun dia tidak berminat untuk membelinya. Dia berkata, kucing itu untuk dirawat, bukan dipelihara dengan harus mengeluarkan selembaran uang.

Sasori sampai memiliki grup pecinta kucing khusus, yang kerjaannya hanya membantu kucing-kucing jalanan, entah terluka atau bahkan sekarat karena pukulan dan kekerasan yang disengaja oleh manusia. Sasori pernah kerumahnya menahan tangis, mungkin karena dia lelaki yang memiliki segunung gengsi, dia tidak mengeluarkan liquid yang Sakura tebak bisa keluar kapan saja. Sasori bercerita bahwa ada seekor kucing anggora yang dibakar hidup-hidup dan dibuang ke pinggiran jalan, ditelantarkan, sendirian, dengan luka lepuh yang parah di sekujur tubuh, hingga salah seorang anggota grup yang bernama Akatsuki itu menemukan makhluk tak berdaya tersebut.

Sungguh Sakura miris, banyak sekali kekerasan pada binatang yang Sasori ceritakan. Memangnya apa salah para binatang itu? Sampai manusia yang diberi otak oleh Tuhan, malah menyakiti sesama makhluk hidup dan menggunakan nafsu negatifnya saja.

Sebenarnya juga, Sakura tidak masalah dengan Sasori yang merawat kucing, hanya saja, ya begitu. Ia iri. Ibunya takut dengan kucing. Melihat Sasori yang sudah memiliki membuatnya mengidam ingin memiliki juga.

"Ra,"

"Sakuraa,"

"Hm? Apa Pig?"

"Jangan panggil aku Pig terus, bodoh!"

Sakura cemberut. "Ya kalau gitu jangan panggil aku bodoh, Ino!" Ino malah nyengir.

"Kau melamun lagi? Mikirin Sasori ya?" goda Ino dengan seringai yang Sakura anggap sangat konyol.

"Aku ingin kucing, Inooo," sahut Sakura dengan tampang memelas. Korneanya melebar yang membuatnya semakin, lucu.

"Pengen kucingnya, atau Sasorinya?" mendengar itu membuat Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ino terkekeh, sebagai Mak comblang ia tidak akan gentar. "Uih, yang cinta dalam diam sama teman dari kecil."

Blush— Sakura mendelik karena tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang menghangat. Ino menyeringai senang dengan reaksi Sakura.

Ino menggoda, Sakura semakin kesal.

"Dasar Pig menyebalkan, sok tahu! Tembem! Sok sexy!"

Triple jleb! Ino menunjuk horror Sakura.

"Dari pada kau kurus melompong, nggak ada isi!"

"Grrr! Awas kau ya!"

"A-aduh, jangan jambak pink!!!"

"Jangan cubit pipi aku kalau gitu!!!"

oOo

"Oii Sasuke! Sini, sini!" lambaian tangan lelaki berambut pirang nyentrik kepada lelaki dengan rambut unik. "Kau bawa laptop? Nanti bareng ya, aku lupa bawa soalnya."

Sasuke memutar bola mata malas. "Ceroboh."

"Yeee, namanya orang lupa. Kau juga pasti pernah mengalami masa-masa pikun mendadak," ujar Naruto dengan gayanya yang sok menggurui.

Sasuke melempar bukunya ke wajah Naruto. Merasa kesal dirinya disamakan dengan nanas busuk ini.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. "Dasar Teme! Buntut ayam kisut—"

"Oh kalian?" bunyi pintu yang berderit menyadarkan dua kepala kuning dan hitam yang saat ini hampir melayangkan bogem satu sama lain. Sasori sweatdrop. "Kalian sedang apa?"

Sasuke bedehem, menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan menatap Naruto yang cengengesan.

"Lupakan," ucap Sasuke mengalihkannya pandangan dan masuk ke dalam rumah Sasori.

Sasori berteriak. "Hei, setidaknya beri salam dulu!"

"Hn, tadaima."

Naruto yang melihat Sasori menggaruk kepala bingung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Memang dasar Sasuke. Seenak jidatnya sendiri. Untung saja Sasori sedang sendirian di rumah, jadi tidak akan membuat Sasuke di cap nyeleneh oleh orang tua Sasori.

"Sabar, biarkan saja. Si-bayi gerang Teme orangnya memang manja-manja menyebalkan," seloroh Naruto dengan cengirannya, dan ikut masuk mengikuti Sasuke. "Tadaima."

Sasori yang melihat itu mengelus dahi pasrah, kapan orang-orang itu bisa menjalani hidup dengan normal. Batin Sasori.

"Halo Dei-chan!" Sasori yang baru masuk dari rumah langsung melindungi Deidara untuk bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

"Mau apa kau, Pedo!" sergah Sasori.

Naruto meringis. "Aku bukan pedofil oii! Astaga, masa menyapa saja tidak boleh?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sasori yang pastinya menjadi peraturan wajib.

Ckckck, kakak protektif, gumam Naruto.

"Oi, aku mendengar perkataanmu, Naruto," urat di pelipis Sasori muncul menatap Naruto yang salah tingkah.

"Nii-chan," Deidara dengan boneka Teddy bearnya menatap Sasori bingung. Mengingat masih ada adiknya disini, lantas Sasori menggendong deidara, dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Sana tidur, cewek yang manis nggak boleh tidur lebih dari jam delapan," begitu ucapan Sasori seraya menyelimuti bocah 5 tahun tersebut.

"Siap Nii-chan."

Sasori kembali ke ruang tamu, sesaat setelah mendapati kedua kucingnya berlari melewatinya dan sekarang sedang bermanja-manja dipangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke sih cuek saja, masih santai mengetik hal yang Sasori tidak tahu di laptop lelaki surai berbentuk bagian belakang ayam tersebut.

"Rura, Kora,"

telinga kucing-kucingnya terangkat setelah panggilan itu menggema. Dua kucing berwarna abu-abu bercorak dan putih bersih seperti buntalan bulu tebal menghampiri Sasori dengan lari.

"Miaw, nyaau~"

Sasori mengelus bulu tebal kucingnya, membuat dengkuran halus terdengar menggemaskan, tanda mereka nyaman dengan perlakuan yang Sasori beri.

"Jangan ganggu ya, kita mau mengerjakan tugas."

Naruto yang melihat Sasori berbicara dengan hewan mengernyitkan alis. "Memangnya mereka tahu bahasa manusia?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Sasori sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Cih," Sasuke membuang muka. "Kurang kerjaan."

Bletak—

"Sakit bodoh!" rutuk Sasuke sesaat setelah jitakan melayang di dahinya.

"Cerewet," balas Sasori yang langsung membuat Sasuke kicep, terdiam.

"Aku tidak cerewet!!"

"Kau cerewet."

"Tidak!!!"

"Cih, banyak ngeles."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau tuli?" Sasori memutar mata bosan. "Ganteng-ganteng kok budeg."

"Grrr,"

Dua kucing dengan tambahan Naruto yang sama-sama memiliki kumis menatap berganti dengan kompak perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Sasori yang semakin memanas. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepada bingung dengan dua kucing lainnya menjilati tubuh.

Oke, Naruto lupakan tentang fakta yang menyajikan lelaki pecinta kucing adalah tipikal yang penyabar dan penyayang. Semua kembali lagi pada karakter masing-masing. Dan karena ini sudah menarik, Naruto mengambil pop corn di tasnya dan memakai kaca mata hitam yang kebetulan bertengger di meja ruang tamu Sasori.

Buagh—

"NARUTO NO BAKA!!!" sungut Sasori dan Sasuke berbarengan membogem kedua sisi pipi Naruto. Naruto histeris memegangi pipinya kaget.

"APA, APA? APA SALAHKU!? KENAPA AKU DIPUKUL??"

"KAU KIRA KITA SEDANG AJANG AKTING?!!"

oOo

Kerja kelompok berjalan dengan lancar. Sasori yang mencatat, Sasuke yang mengetik, Naruto yang mencari gambar dengan terus memegangi pipinya, serta Sakura dan Ino yang bingung harus apa karena datang terlambat, terlebih dengan aura mencekam yang aneh.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. Merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Karena setahunya, jika mereka bertiga sudah disatukan dalam ruangan, R.I.P sudah keheningan.

"Kalian bertiga kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Mereka bertiga berujar kompak. Sakura sweatdrop.

Dari arah belakang Ino cekikikan memandangi tiga pria di depannya. "Sudah pasti mereka habis berantem ala-ala bocah, lihat saja pipi lebam Naruto. Santai pink, berantemnya cowok itu cupu. Nanti juga baikan la—"

"URUSAI, INO!!!" Ino mendadak mingkem mendengar teriakkan seran dari mereka.

"I-ih, galaknya."

Sakura geleng-geleng melihatnya. Ada-ada saja mereka. Perlahan ia mengalihkan perhatian ke dua kucing yang duduk di atas sofa. Binaran mata di emeraldnya keluar, apalagi melihat sepasang kucing itu tengah menjilat sayang satu sama lain.

"Mpus," panggilnya, dan benar saja, kedua kucing itu bereaksi dengan mengangkat kepala mereka seraya menatapnya polos. "Ah gemas!"

Sakura merangkak menuju dua kucing itu dan mendekatkan tangannya, baru saja ingin mengelus, tangannya tetiba ditangkap dan digigit. Refleks saja Sakura menarik tangannya dengan kaget.

"Aww!" Sakura mengibas tangannya perih. Kedua kucing itu ikutan kabut karena kaget.

"Astaga," Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura kira Sasori akan mengobati tangannya, tapi ternyata Sasori melewati Sakura dan lebih mengkhawatirkan kucing-kucingnya.

Mukanya terbakar karena itu. Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf Saku, Kora cuma ingin bermain. Makanya dia gigit kamu tiba-tiba," penjelasan Sasori hanya di balas bungkaman dari Sakura. Sakura kan jadi malu, sudah menyimpan rasa ge'er.

"Nyaaw~" kucingnya mengeong seperti mengerti. Mengelus manja paha Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja dari samping Sakura terdengar tepukkan usil seseorang. Sakura dan Sasori menoleh berbarengan.

"Hayo, Sakura-chan nangis. Hayoo Sasori bikin Sakura-chan nangis! Hayoo, hayooo!" Naruto dengan usilnya mengompori Sakura, bertambah dengan tepukkan setuju dari Sasuke dan Ino.

Iya kali, umur 18 tahun rasa 5 tahun. Sakura dan Sasori hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Urusai!!!"

Deidara dari arah lorong tampil dengan Teddy bear. Ingin menangis. "Nii-Chan, kalian berisik, aku tidak bisa tidur jadinya—hiks!"

"Ehh, Dei-Chan!"

oOo

Sore hari, setelah waktu sekolah telah usai, Sakura berjalan dengan suntuk. Benar-benar ya, pelajaran semakin memuakkan. Bisa Sakura rasanya lehernya yang pegal-pegal karena seharian menunduk. Mungkin setelahnya ia akan belajar untuk duduk tegak.

Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Uaaa, nikmatnya~" ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam udara sore yang sejuk. Angin yang berhembus membelai pipi kemerahannya.

Seperti ia harus bersyukur juga, karena sore hari ini, saat ia melewati perumahan Sasori, ia bisa melihat teman kecilnya itu sedang memandikan dua kucing di halaman rumah. Tampak kaos yang dipakai oleh Sasori sedikit basah, jangan lupakan rambut merah yang sekarang sedang diacak-acak oleh air dari selang yang menyembur kemana-mana.

Sedikit Sakura beritahu saja, ia pulang terlambat karena ketambahan dengan jadwal piket. Dan Sasori yang biasanya pulang bersama Sakura, meminta ijin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan ternyata, dia sedang melakukan ini ... toh.

Curr—

"Huwaa!" Sakura berteriak kaget saat semburan air tepat mengenai mukanya. Oh sial! Masuk ke hidung. "Uhuk, uhukk! Aduh ketelen—uhuk!!"

Sasori juga kaget. Ia berlari menghampiri Sakura. Menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Sakura yang sedang batuk.

"Aduh, aku tidak tahu kau ada di depan gerbang. Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja? Kau jadi kena siram," ujar Sasori yang beralih memijat-mijat tengkuk Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, sedikit terkejut dengan jarak antara dirinya dan Sasori. Sakura mencoba menetralkan keterkejutannya.

"Aku kan nggak berniat mampir! Hanya lewat dan tiba-tiba kau menyiramku!" jawab Sakura dan kembali terbatuk. Rasanya hidung bagian dalam Sakura sangat nyeri, ia tidak suka kemasukan air dalam hidung.

"Ayo, masuk. Ganti seragammu, kau bisa masuk angin."

"Ehh?" Sakura melongo. "Ke rumahmu? Aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sasori mengangguk.

Merasa mengerti apa yang Sakura pikirkan, Sasori mendengus. "Tenang saja, kaa-san dan tou-san sudah pulang dari kencannya."

Sakura mendengus sebal. Ia hampir lupa, orang tua Sasori kan memang begitu. Menyempatkan waktu sehari dalam sebulan untuk berkencan seperti memulai asmara kembali. Sakura mengangguk setelahnya.

"Ba-chan dan ji-san dimana?" Sasori menaikkan bahu setelah sampai ke dalam rumah.

"Mungkin di kamar?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia memasuki kamar Sasori, dengan Sasori yang kembali ke halaman untuk membawa Rura dan Kora masuk. Sejenak ia teringat dengan masa kecil mereka. Saat dirinya dan Sasori bermain di kamar ini, dan Sasori yang tiba-tiba mengusilinya, lalu mereka bertengkar ala bocah, berakhir tidur di lantai karena lelah. Sakura terkikik sendiri mengingatnya.

Memang masa kecil adalah masa-masa indah dimana mereka tidak mengenal gengsi.

Sakura bergumam, mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelahnya, ia keluar dengan kaus hitam kebesaran dan celana selutut yang juga kebesaran.

"Grrr," Sakura menampilkan raut datar. "Aku seperti topeng monyet."

"Hahaha," Sasori yang memangku dua ekor kucing tertawa menatapnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. "Ternyata kau cocok juga memakai bajuku."

Sakura mendengus, ia dihina. "Dasar!"

Gadis musim semi itu menghembuskan nafas. Perlahan mendekatkan diri kepada Sasori yang duduk dilantai. Dia juga telah berganti baju. Baju hijau bermotiv yang membuat Sasori terlihat fresh.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya, menghentikan gerakan menyisir Rura. "Maksudmu?"

"Memiliki dua ekor kucing, bagaimana? Menyenangkan eh, Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura yang juga penasaran.

Sasori mengangguk singkat. "Hm, mungkin? Ada kesalnya juga, tapi karena mereka imut, aku jadi tidak bisa marah."

Sasori tersenyum memandang Kora yang diam-diam ingin loncat ke arah Rura. Sakura yang melihat ikutan tersenyum.

Sakura bergumam, membuat Sasori memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin yang sepertimu."

"Kucing?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau tau sendiri, Kaa-san takut dengan makhluk berbulu," ucapan Sakura membuat Sasori berpikir.

"Kau tau Sakura?" Sakura menggeleng, membiarkan Sasori melanjutkan omongannya. "Ingin memiliki bukan berarti hanya perasaan protektif untuk memelihara. Kalau kau ingin kucing karena mereka terkihay imut untuk di pelihara. Akan ada rasa bosan yang beresiko."

"Eh?" Kelopak dari iris emerald itu mengedip bingung. "Maksudmu? Aku tidak paham."

Sasori menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Sakura semakin bingung.

"Banyak kasus kucing yang dibuang karena pemiliknya sudah bosan. Kucing persia yang sudah tua, dibuang karena merepotkan. Kucing jenis Ragdoll, yang sudah tidak bisa berproduksi agar anaknya bisa dijual, dibuang karena tidak menguntungkan lagi. Birman, Siberia, Scottish fold, manx. Itu semua kucing-kucing mahal. Dan kucing-kucing itulah yang pernah aku temui dalam keadaan sekarat, dibuang oleh pemiliknya,

"Mereka yang seperti itu pastilah berniat hanya untuk memelihara sesukanya. Manis, sepah dibuang. Mereka tidak berpikir, bahwa kucing-kucing itu, yang mereka buang tidak mungkin lagi bisa mencari makan sendiri. Karena dari kecil mereka sudah diberi makan dan kasih sayang, tanpa perlu mencari makan dan menghadapi rintangan yang kejam,

"Aku tidak ingin kamu seperti mereka, Sakura."

Matanya terbuka kagum, walau kemudian Sakura menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, Sasori!"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi kau hanya memikirkan kesenangan membeli kucing saja, bukan? Apakah kau memikirkan perawatannya? Vaksin, pemberian makanan, mainan kucing, membersihkan pasir di box kotor mereka, atau kucing yang tiba-tiba sakit?" pernyataan Sasori membuatnya bungkam. Sakura kesal dengan kenyataan-kenyataan bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu semua. Selain keterbatasan biaya, ia juga sedikit jijik membayangkan dirinya mencuci pasir penuh kotoran kucing.

Sakura berakhir menundukkan kepala. "Aku salah."

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasori kembali menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

" ... Tapi, Sasori-kun,"

"Hm?"

Sakura mengembungkan pipi. "Sebenarnya ada hal lagi yang membuatku kesal."

"Apa?"

Aku cemburu kau sekarang lebih perhatian sama kucing-kucing itu. Tapi masa aku harus berkata seperti itu, sih? Kan maluu~ batin Sakura yang tidak sanggup ia katakan pada Sasori.

Sakura cemberut. "Tidak jadi, aku tiba-tiba lupa ingin berbicara apa."

"Heh?" Sasori melongo melihat tingkah merajuk dari sahabat kecilnya itu. "Dasar~"

Sakura tersenyum. Mencuri-curi pandang tingkah Sasori yang sangat manis jika sedang bersama kucing-kucing itu.

'tidak deh, aku tidak cemburu~ jadi gadis manis tidak boleh cemburu, malu sama kucing.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

The end

oOo

Assalamu'alaikum Minna:') saya kembali lagi.

Sebenarnya saya mau bikin cerita yang manis sih, cuma karena kepikiran dengan kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Ttg kekerasan kucing, jadinya saya jadi kebawa konflik di cerita ini T,T Hua maafkan saya.

Saya juga mau bilang aja sih, plis ya gais. Semoga kita bukan salah satu orang berkelainan otak yang seneng liat hewan tersiksa :'(

Terus pernah, waktu saya masih di sekolah dasar. Dan main ke rumah teman. Nah, teman saya itu punya tetangga yang melihara kucing banyak banget. Mungkin tetangganya orang kaya, makanya sampai biasa aja melihara kucing sebanyak itu.

Namun, ada pemandangan yang mematahkan pikiran-pikiran baik saya. Saat saya melihat keluarga kucing di kurung dalam kandang yang lumayan lebar, tapi euy. Saya kasihan, karena banyak, mereka kayak kesempitan gitu, sampai tindih-tindihan. Apalagi pas saya liat lebih rinci lagi, box buat kotorannya itu udah penuh sama pup mereka :'(( dan mereka ke kurung di kandang yang sama dengan box itu.

Bayangin, virusnya euy:'(( kan kasian

Oke kembali ke topik, *nahan nangis*

Jadi gimana? Ceritanya ooc nggak? Humor sama feel-nya kerasa nggak?

Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan baik.

Salam


End file.
